


escape it all

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, takes place sometime after season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No one dies in this story, love,</i> Lydia whispers into her hair. And it's a lie, but it's a good one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	escape it all

There is a space between the darkness and the light, the night and day, the blind and the seeing, when Allison lays in bed and just breathes. Things hover over her.   
  
  
_Things_  like Scott, and the cold emptiness of her mom's death, like truth, and righteousness, and grief. They linger in the air. Problems, questions, doubts, laced together until they are a blanket covering her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
There's a rock against her window, and her mouth twitches into a grin. She pulls on her jeans and stumbles over to the window sill biting back words like  _Wherefore art thou Romeo?_  when she sees red hair tumbling out of a hat and over a pea coat. Lydia laughs and rolls her eyes, like she can read her mind. Allison bites her lip before leaping out of the window.    
  
  
Lydia shakes her head, linking their arms together so that their bodies are flush against one another.  _No one dies in this story, love_ , Lydia whispers into her hair. And it's a lie, but it's a good one.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
There's something piercing about the way Lydia looks at her now, like she can see the monster clawing it's way out of her.  _Hunt_ , the monster growls. And she thinks Lydia can see it in her eyes, likes the pull of another predator.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
They sit on the hood of Lydia's car, tracing each other mouths, drawing patterns into skin. It's almost  _careful_ , the way they burn each others touches into the other's skin.    
  
  
  
  
  
When they make it back to Allison's house, they climb out of the car, all heavy skin and graceful limbs. Allison grabs the lapel of Lydia's coat dragging her body against her's, attacking her mouth like she can climb inside Lydia this way, with just tongues and lips and murmurs.  _Okay_ , she says, letting go. Lydia yanks a little on Allison's hair and smirks.  _You bet.  
_   
  
  
  
  
When she slides back into bed, her eyes flutter close and the things above her head seem to scatter into dust.


End file.
